


Fuerzas de la naturaleza

by mittiexx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/pseuds/mittiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiene lugar inmediatamente después del tweet bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuerzas de la naturaleza

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si habrán más partes pero como lo tenía guardado y lo he recuperado para poder terminarlo, pues lo publico ya, que se puede leer perfectamente independiente. ¡Primer Larry publicado de los 457756 que hay en mi ordenador, yaaaaay!

Nada más salir por la puerta del hotel, se topa con un grupo de chicas de entre nueve y dieciséis años que grita su nombre y le pide fotos y autógrafos. Su guardaespaldas, alto y musculado, las aparta con sutileza pero Harry se detiene a complacerlas y les regala una sonrisa acartonada mientras ellas disparan los flashes de sus iPhones y le tiran de la camiseta. Andy le empuja hasta un BMW negro de lunas tintadas que hay aparcado justo en frente y Harry se mete dentro de él sin problemas, mientras se despide de sus fans y a la vez las riñe porque deberían estar en clase. Éstas se ríen y dejan escapar un triste  _ohhhhhh_  cuando el coche arranca.  
  
Londres prácticamente acaba de amanecer. El sol se asoma entre las nubes y una neblina mañanera fluye a lo largo de toda la carretera. Se supone que debería hacer calor, pero como es habitual en Londres, no lo hace, y además los asientos color beige del vehículo están helados. Van de camino a Chalk Farm, concretamente a la Roundhouse, donde tiene lugar el iTunes Festival esa misma noche. Su teléfono suena cuando se paran en un semáforo.  
  
—¿Quién? —pregunta sin ni siquiera mirar la pantalla del aparato.  
  
—Hey, no sabía si te pillaría durmiendo —contesta la voz de Ed al otro lado del teléfono. Las cuerdas de una guitarra se escuchan de fondo y Harry esboza una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
—Qué va, estoy de camino a Roundhouse. ¿Qué tal estás?  
  
—Bien, muy bien, ya te contaré. En realidad te llamaba para saber que tal estás  _tú_.  
  
Ese tú lo dice todo. El estómago se le cierra de un plumazo y de repente siente la necesidad de bajar la ventanilla del coche. Espera un poco antes de contestar a la vez que sus ojos se clavan en Andy, asegurándose de que éste no se entera de nada, pero el guardaespaldas parece demasiado ocupado jugando con su móvil.  
  
—Uhm. ¿Lo dices por lo de twitter? —pregunta, intentando aparentar una normalidad que no siente en absoluto.  
  
—¿Estás bien?  
  
—Ya me conoces —Harry se encoge de hombros—. Lo superaré —Y se maldice a sí mismo cuando la voz se le quiebra.  
  
—Escucha —replica en seguida Ed que parece haberlo notado—, tú tienes que concentrarte en tu música, en lo que habéis creado. Vuestro nuevo disco es una pasada así que disfrútalo y que nada te haga estar de bajón esta noche, ¿vale?  
  
—No sé qué se te da mejor, si componer canciones o ser amigo mío —comenta Harry. Al momento escucha la risa de Ed en su oreja.  
  
—Creo que componer —contesta—. Aunque bueno, a veces no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mal por haber compuesto  _Little Things_  para vosotros.  
  
—¿Por qué? —pregunta Harry. Y no puede evitar sentirse miserablemente triste.  
  
—No sé, debe ser difícil.  
  
—No, eso fue un regalo y sabes que te lo agradeceré siempre.  
  
Harry sale del coche mientras se despide de Ed y guarda su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo. La Roundhouse de Londres se aparece ante él, preciosa y mágica como recordaba. Su nombre se debe a su estructura redonda; hecha de ladrillo gastado y cristal. Hace años, era un edificio para almacenar trenes pero después de que se quedase abandonada, la reconstruyeron en forma de teatro y a Harry le encanta. Está rodeada de los coches oficiales de los chicos y adornada con enormes pósters del festival, pero Harry no puede pensar en nada de eso. Sólo piensa en que dentro de escasos minutos va a volver a ver a Louis y eso hace que las manos le suden.  
  
Andy le acompaña hasta la puerta y empieza a ponerse nervioso. El  _Larry es la mierda más grande que he oído nunca_  y  _el soy feliz, ¿por qué no puedes aceptarlo?_  se clavan en su mente cómo ráfagas de viento, y cierto pánico empieza a apoderarse de él mientras entra en el edificio. Una chica de pelo largo y coleta le guía hasta la sala central pero Harry sólo piensa en salir corriendo de allí y volver al hotel. ¿Por qué no puede irse y volver al hotel?  
  
Cuando entra en el salón del escenario, una estructura de vigas y columnas negras rodea la gran plataforma en la que se encuentran los chicos. Niall es el primero que le ve y en seguida baja del escenario y corre a abrazarle mientras grita un  _¡Harold!_  largo y agudo por toda la estancia. Harry le devuelve el abrazo y cuando lo hace, sus ojos chocan con los de Louis en la distancia pero los aparta rápidamente. Antes de subir al escenario, un chico de sonido le da su pinganillo y su micrófono y cuando sube, por fin saluda a Zayn y a Liam.  
  
—¿Qué tal todo? —pregunta Liam.  
  
—Todo bien —contesta Harry. Por una parte está contento de verles pero por otra, estar así, se le hace un mundo.  
  
Zayn le da un golpecito en el hombro y le sonríe para después perderse con Niall. Louis se acerca a él con lentitud.  
  
—Harry… —murmura.  
  
—No quiero hablar contigo.  
  
Y se aleja de él. Hoy piensa hacer caso a Ed pase lo que pase.  
  
+  
  
El ensayo ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba; sólo ha necesitado una canción para quitarse todos los malos pensamientos de la cabeza y sentirse como en casa. Ha notado como Louis le observaba de forma constante pero él no ha hecho caso. Lo prefiere así, porque si se pone a pensar en todo lo que tiene acumulado, lo único que va a hacer es volver a casa y ponerse a dormir hasta despertar de esta pesadilla.  
Ahora están comiendo. El equipo ha preparado un comedor improvisado lleno de sillas que se abren y se cierran y tablones de madera largos que hacen de mesas. En ellas hay ensaladas, patatas fritas, hamburguesas, bebidas y platos de arroz con ingredientes que Harry no puede distinguir. Zayn y él están sentados uno al lado del otro y Liam, Niall y Louis están en frente de ellos.  
  
—¿Sabéis que el tomate es una fruta? —comenta Niall con distracción.  
  
Zayn alza una ceja pero después asiente y mira a su amigo como admirando su inteligencia.  
  
—La aceituna también, ¿no? —pregunta Liam.  
  
Harry vuelve a notar la mirada azul de Louis traspasar toda la mesa y llegar hasta su rostro mientras sus compañeros hablan de cosas sin importancia. Pero él no levanta los ojos de su ensalada de pollo. De repente, una chica de la organización se acerca a ellos y les dice muy rápidamente:  
  
—Chicos, cuando acabéis os vais directos a vestuario que Nick Grimshaw y Annie Mac llegarán en seguida para entrevistaros, ¿vale?  
  
Harry abre mucho los ojos.  
  
—¿Nick? No me ha dicho nada —le dice a la joven. Sus compañeros centran su atención en él.  
  
—Ha sido cosa de última hora.  
  
La chica se va por donde ha venido, columpiando su larga coleta mientras se aleja. En seguida se crea un silencio incómodo. Liam intenta decir algo pero la irónica risa de Louis emerge desde el fondo de su garganta y eso le hace enfadar.  
  
—¿Qué? —pregunta Harry amenazante, y sus miradas chocan como fuerzas de la naturaleza. Louis sólo niega con la cabeza sin parar de sonreír. Le está poniendo muy nervioso—. No, ¿de qué te ríes? ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?  
  
Zayn se zambulle en su refresco de cola mientras Liam pronuncia un  _chicos, aquí no_  algo conciliador pero que no surge ningún efecto.  
  
—No, sólo quiero saber… —empieza Harry.  
  
—Shhhh —silencian Niall y Zayn casi al unísono.  
  
—¿Sabes de qué me río? —dice Louis alzando un poco la voz—. De tu novio, me río. Últimamente nos sigue a todas partes, ¿también le necesitas para ir al baño?  
  
—Eres un crío.  
  
Louis se vuelve a reír.  
  
—Tú sí que eres un crío comparado con él.  
  
Harry aprieta el tenedor con fuerza y nota como se le empiezan a calentar los mofletes y los ojos se le cargan con lágrimas de la rabia. Se levanta, no sin antes echar el tenedor contra la mesa.  
  
—Vete a la puta  _mierda_  —le dice casi en un susurro.  
  
Y no alcanza a ver la expresión de Louis porque prefiere salir de allí lo antes posible antes de ponerse a llorar delante de todos. Da grandes zancadas hacia la puerta y cuando está sólo en el pasillo intenta respirar hondo y relajarse pero nada hace efecto, porque su cabeza no puede parar de pensar cosas. Cosas que le hacen enfadarse y estar triste, cosas que le rompen por dentro, cosas que le tienen harto, y es que nadie le dijo que su sueño le llevaría a vivir cosas tan impresionantes y a la vez tan lamentables.  
  
Harry deja escapar una pequeña lágrima y cuando se da cuenta de ello se la seca con su dedo pulgar porque no quiere que nadie le vea y, sobre todo, no quiere estar mal porque que sabe que eso afecta a sus compañeros y sus comportamientos. Y, lo cierto, es que lo último que quiere es tener clavada la mirada reprobadora de Liam en su espalda que dice que se están cargando todo lo que están construyendo.  
  
De repente, escucha la puerta del pasillo abrirse y aunque está un poco lejos, puede distinguir la figura de Louis a la perfección. Ésta se acerca con pasos cortos y comedidos, y cuando llega a su altura, Harry se gira un poco para que no pueda ver lo mal que está.  
  
—No te acerques —deja escapar con una voz débil.  
  
—Joder, Harry, no quería…  
  
—¿Cómo cojones te atreves a reírte de mí después de lo que has publicado en twitter?  
  
Y se olvida de esconderse porque el enfado le puede más que cualquier cosa.  
  
—Fue un impulso, ¿vale? Estaba cabreado por lo de Nick.  
  
—No tienes derecho. Te elegí a ti, ¿recuerdas? Te elegí a ti y no a él pero fuiste tú quién no me eligió a mí.  
  
Sabe que las lágrimas le van a salir de un momento a otro y eso le jode tanto que quiere desaparecer, que la tierra le trague, lo que sea. No entiende como después de lo mal que lo está pasando su cerebro aún puede tener un segundo para pensar en lo guapo que está Louis esa tarde, aunque sólo lleve una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros.  
  
—Sabes que no puedo dejar a Eleanor.  
  
Harry suelta una carcajada.  
  
—Claro, porque ahora eres feliz, ¿verdad? No me jodas. Nick me hace sentir bien. Está a mi lado cuando le necesito y… —Baja la voy cuando un ayudante pasa por su lado y se pierde por el pasillo hasta salir por una puerta de color gris —. no es mi novio.  
  
Louis mira hacia los lados, consciente de que no pueden estar discutiendo en mitad de la estancia, así que le coge de un brazo y le arrastra hasta un armario bastante pequeño que tiene como mil cosas diferentes en las que Harry no hace ni el menor esfuerzo por fijarse. Cuando Louis cierra la puerta, Harry se zafa de él y le mira con mala cara. Louis rueda los ojos y bufa.  
  
—Lo siento, joder, de verdad. Pero es que- —Louis se muerde la lengua antes de hablar— pasas un montón de tiempo con él.  
  
Harry pone los ojos en blanco.  
  
—¡Y tú pasas un montón de tiempo con Eleanor!  
  
—¡Pero porque lo pone en el puto contrato, Harry!  
  
—¿Sabes lo que  _no_  pone en el contrato? Que digas que nosotros somos una mierda.  
  
Y se dispone a salir del armario, esperando que Louis se lo impida, porque le conoce a la perfección, pero Louis no hace nada. Simplemente se queda ahí plantado y cabizbajo. Harry se gira para observarle y le da rabia, porque el corazón se le rompe un poquito más.  
  
—Si ya lo sé, Harry. Es que soy gilipollas —se lamenta mientras se frota la cara con las manos. Cuando las quita de su rostro, Harry ve como sus ojos están rojos de aguantarse las lágrimas—. También es muy difícil para mí, aunque no te lo creas. Últimamente hemos estado muy distanciados y... ugh, estaba celoso.  
  
Harry se acerca a él y posa su mano sobre el hombro de Louis, reconfortándole.  
  
—Va, no estés mal.  
  
Y toda la rabia, el enfado y las ganas de matar que sentía hace cinco minutos se evaporan como agua en el fuego. Harry chasquea la lengua, un poco molesto, pero al final acaba cediendo y cogiendo a Louis de la cintura para acercarle hacia sí mismo. Cuando sus caras están a menos de veinte centímetros la una de la otra, le abraza y Louis apoya su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.  
  
—Nick es sólo un amigo, no tienes que preocuparte —le tranquiliza.  
  
—Quiere follarte —alerta Louis—. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿quién no querría?  
  
Harry se ríe y cierra los ojos sin apartarse de Louis. Dios, eso es todo lo que desea en la vida; ni dinero, ni fama, ni cosas caras. Sólo quiere que Louis y él estén juntos y estén bien, porque estar mal con con la persona que quiere es francamente la cosa más horrible que le puede pasar.  
  
—¿Osea que me perdonas? —pregunta Louis, que se incorpora para mirarle a los ojos. Cuando lo se hace, el movimiento deja una estela que huele a limón y a menta, proveniente de su pelo.  
  
—Claro que sí —susurra Harry, y Louis se pone de puntillas para darle un beso que Harry corresponde.  
  
******** FIN *********


End file.
